


Day 1. Kenma/Shouyou - Spanking

by Falka_tyan



Series: Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kenma is mean, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, One Shot, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falka_tyan/pseuds/Falka_tyan
Summary: Shouyou misbehaves once more and submits to a punishment from his boyfriend. Who knew it would start a shift in their relationship?





	Day 1. Kenma/Shouyou - Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey!  
> I've decided to join Kinktober 2017! Yay! I've dreamed of it since Kinktober 2016!  
> Here I go with the first prompt - Spanking.  
> I hope you'll like it!

Day 1. Spanking

The crack in the beige plastered wall in the corner of their bedroom looks entertaining, fascinating almost, and Shouyou can hardly resist the temptation to touch it. It would be nice to follow its curves with his fingertips, to feel the texture of the plaster for a change, instead of holding his fingers at his nape. Shouyou doesn’t dare though; if he breaks his posture and Kenma walks in on him disobeying, his punishment would be so much worse.  
It’s not like Shouyou hates the agreement he has with Kenma (which he does). He just doesn’t get it at all: why does Kenma have to make him wait alone in a room, standing in a corner with his hands clasped behind the back of his head, for an indefinite amount of time? Is it even fair?! Everyone who knows Shouyou can tell that he can’t be still for long. He just can’t; it’s against his nature! Shouyou starts pouting; now, how can he not?  
Why is life so harsh on him? Shouyou sighs. And what if he acted childishly, while he and Kenma were visiting a festival, and ran away to the next stall without checking whether Kenma followed or not. And what if he didn’t answer his phone for half an hour (it’s been loud there! it was a festival, god damn it!). And even if Kenma was worried about Shouyou, lost in the crowd (Shouyou feels a pang of regret at this thought, but he ignores it), it doesn’t mean Kenma has to treat Shouyou like that!  
Then, in a sudden moment of clarity, Shouyou recalls just how tired Kenma looked when they’ve finally found each other. Other things come to his mind: Shouyou was the one who wanted to go to a festival; Shouyou is the extravert in their couple; Shouyou has promised that this time he won’t stray from Kenma. Exasperation fades and gives place to guilt.  
Kenma prefers walking slow, while Shouyou wants to be able to look at all the stalls before they go home. And every time Shouyou drags his boyfriend forward, and runs in circles around Kenma, and urges him on to walk faster; because there’s so much to see, so much to explore! Shouyou always forgets that visiting a crowded place like that is never Kenma’s wish, it’s always Shouyou’s. Kenma indulges Shouyou, not the other way around. Shouyou also always forgets just how shy Kenma can become in an unknown place and how much he dislikes being forced into social contacts with strangers, like pushy salespersons or rude passers-by, for example. Again, Shouyou has promised that he won’t let any strangers bother Kenma. What a way to go.  
The crack in the wall is easily forgotten. Shouyou hates waiting, but he deserves it; deserves being kept alone in a quiet place where he has nowhere to go from the nagging thoughts of how he failed Kenma. Again.  
There’s one thing that Shouyou hates more than corners, solitude, motionlessness, even more than impending punishments. That’s the way Kenma looks at him after he has done the same mistake again: with disappointment, hurt and something close to resignation in his big golden eyes. As if Kenma has built his faith in Shouyou anew after the latter has failed him the previous time, only to let Shouyou destroy the newfound trust, let Kenma’s faith crumble one more time. Shouyou recalls seeing that very gaze a day before, and it’s all he can do to stand straight.  
Shouyou feels like a failure. He never learns from his mistakes, he never listens, he never thinks everything over before acting. He deserves being punished.  
Then Shouyou’s mind wanders to the last time Kenma has been in his place. It’s happened because Kenma has been staying late for a whole week, playing a new game, conquering level after level. Shouyou has reminded Kenma often during the week that he has to go to bed no later than at 12 p.m. to stay fresh the next day. Kenma went to bed at 2 or 3 a.m., leaving Shouyou alone in the bedroom. See, Kenma is also able to make the same mistake day after day! Shouyou didn’t want to spank Kenma. He never does. But they had this kind of misbehavior on Kenma’s list in their agreement, so Shouyou had to fulfill his part. He could have done it on Tuesday that week when he has found out that Kenma has played through the night for the first time. He should have done it on Tuesday. Still, Shouyou has been reluctant. But as the late night gaming has continued till Sunday the ginger felt that he didn’t have a choice. So he announced to Kenma that the blond is in for a spanking and ordered him to go to their living room and wait (he didn’t make Kenma wait for hours though, now did he?!).  
Kenma took his punishment like a champ. He didn’t resist, didn’t try to avoid spanks, didn’t beg for Shouyou to stop and let him go, please! it hurts so much! ouch! Kenma only mewled occasionally and squirmed a little in place by the end of his spanking. When Shouyou helped Kenma to get up from his lap and straighten himself, he saw traces of tears on his boyfriend’s cheeks. When Shouyou hugged Kenma, the blond allowed himself a few pitiful sobs. Not that Shouyou ever spanks Kenma full force, no way! But Kenma is really tender, so Shouyou doesn’t need much effort to make his boyfriend’s bum ache.  
But Shouyou himself… He can take more than Kenma, and both guys know it. And he needs more than Kenma for it to be a punishment and not a walk in the park. The apprehension starts creeping into Shouyou’s head. He can see their next moves precisely, which doesn’t help his sudden anxiety in the slightest.  
Shouyou will come out from the corner after Kenma’s voice calls him from the door frame. He would come to the sturdy wooden chair in the center of the living room where Kenma would be waiting for him, sitting comfortably. The blond would pat his lap, motion Shouyou to lower his shorts and underwear and position the redhead across his thighs. With his ass raised high, his genitals brushing over Kenma’s pants and Kenma’s left hand holding him down, Shouyou would feel exposed and vulnerable. Kenma would start with rubbing circles on Shouyou’s ass cheeks as if admiring the milky-white colour of Shouyou’s skin. And then, as soon as Shouyou would relax into the comforting touch, - SMACK!  
Soon his ass would be on fire, soon he won’t be able to hold in his cries and pleas and sobs and whimpers and oh no, Kenma, not my thighs, anything but that!! please, please, stop, I’ll be good! I’ve learned my lesson!  
Kenma, Shouyou thinks, views spanking Shouyou as a kind of game as well. He comes at it business-like, with a clear goal in mind, acts calm and collected. His spanks are always aimed precisely; even if Kenma doesn’t’ use much force, he makes it hurt, no, more like HURT. And he won’t stop until he thinks that Shouyou has atoned enough (read: until Shouyou’s ass has more similarity with a tomato than with a human ass, until it burns so hot you could cook eggs on it, until Shouyou’s ass starts to bruise where many hits have overlapped, until Shouyou can’t use his bottom to sit anymore, until…but one can see the point already).  
Spank after spank, delivered mercilessly on Shouyou’s defenceless little bum cheeks… The redhead in the corner shudders. No, Shouyou shakes his head and puffs his narrow chest out, he won’t submit to his fears! He will meet his fate openly, with his head held high! He will take his correction with dignity so that he won’t feel ashamed of himself later, and Kenma could be proud of him!...  
“Shouyou? Are you ready?” – calls a quiet, tender, well-loved voice from the doorframe.  
Shouyou gulps nervously and feels how his stomach cramps in anticipation.  
“Yes-s, Kenma” – he offers meekly and does his best to make his shaky feet move in the direction of the living room. So much for not losing his dignity, huh.

 

…  
SMACK!  
THWACK!  
SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!  
“Ou! Ouch! Oi! Owie! Hurts-s!”  
“Oh, no, Shouyou, it doesn’t (SMACK!) Your ass isn’t even rosy yet.”  
“No, no, no, please, stop! Owie!”  
THWACK!  
SMACK!  
“It’s not enough, and we both know it. Stop complaining, Shouyou, and take your spanking like a good boy.”  
Shouyou sobs. How does Kenma pull it off? His voice, so calm and collected while Shouyou writhes in pain across his thighs. His right hand, descending on his suffering flesh at a measured pace. His left hand, pressing down on Shouyou’s shoulder blades, unrelenting and unmoving. How is it fair that Kenma stays put while Shouyou is a whimpering, whining, crying and aching wreck under his ministrations! Not just unfair, it’s plainly mean!  
After some point, Shouyou gives up on resisting and goes limp over Kenma’s knees. He lets Kenma punish him for his stupidity the way he deserves. Yes, Shouyou admits that he deserves it; every smack and every blossom of hot pain from Kenma’s palm. He’s been so bad for Kenma. He will take as many spanks as his boyfriend sees fit, it’s the least he can do now. It just hurts so much, Shouyou needs it to be over already.  
Soon enough after he has fully submitted to Kenma, the punishment stops. Kenma hauls him up and brings back to the same corner, where Shouyou will stay with his shorts and underwear pulled under his knees and his hands behind his head until later instructions.  
That’s the most humiliating part of Shouyou’s punishments: with his cherry-red ass on full display, though the spanking is over already, and Kenma’s calm voice in his ears, Shouyou has to stand there and burn from shame. He isn’t allowed to rub the sting away either.  
“I hope you’ve learned your lesson, Shouyou.”  
Shouyou knows better than to interrupt his boyfriend’s lecture by now. Kenma is not above giving him 5 or 10 more spanks for insubordination while Shouyou has his corner time.  
“Though… I guess not.”  
Shouyou freezes.  
“We’ve been at it for how many times now? Hmm, let me think. You ran away from me once a month for the last year, didn’t you?”  
Even if Shouyou was allowed talking after taking a spanking, he couldn’t contradict Kenma. Yes, he did. He manages to stray away from his boyfriend at least once a month. He’s such a disgrace…  
“But don’t worry, baby” continues Kenma gently, unhurriedly, as if not noticing how Shouyou tenses at his mild tone. “If the correction measures are ineffective, we have every right to change them, right?”  
This is a question Kenma wants an answer for, so Shouyou nods.  
“That’s a good boy. I’ll give you a choice. Either I’ll introduce your stubborn ass to our new wooden hairbrush the next time you fail to obey our rules” Kenma pauses, letting the information sink in, “or I will just take you over my knees every morning for a short hand spanking, as a reminder of what happens to bad boys when they upset their caring boyfriends”.  
Shouyou huffs indignantly. Even if he is a miscreant, both of Kenma’s offers are unfair! So very unfair!  
“I can just never go out with you again, if you dislike both options. That’s even better; it would eliminate the problem entirely.”  
Shouyou knows this no-nonsense tone of Kenma’s. He’s cornered (now in every sense of the word, poor him). So he chooses the lesser evil – the second option (if there is such a thing as lesser evil in choosing between a spanking and a paddling).  
Kenma is pleased (or so he sounds).  
“Then it’s settled. I’ll alter our agreement. Now I will remind of our behaviour rules every morning. And, by the way, Shouyou, that’s a good choice for someone with such a short memory like you.”  
The last sentence was mean. It’s not like that! Shouyou’s memory is OK, yeah?!  
Another thought emerges in Shouyou’s head. What about Kenma’s punishments then? Will they alter his part of their agreement too?  
As if reading Shouyou’s mind, Kenma supplies:  
“Have I ever stayed late after the spanking you’ve given me three month ago?”  
Shouyou miserably shakes his head in negative.  
“See? I can learn my lesson after a good spanking.”  
Again, Shouyou can’t argue with Kenma’s logic.  
“Maybe we’ll make a break on weekends?” tries Shouyou in a weak voice.  
“Absolutely not! We go out the most on weekends, don’t we, Shouyou? You’ll need your kind reminder more than on any other weekdays.”  
Shouyou feels his lower lip tremble. What has he gotten himself into? It’s outright cruel. Maybe, he has more tears to cry for today.  
Kenma relents.  
“But I guess we can take a pause on Mondays. Start of the week, and all. Now pull up your shorts, I forgive you.”  
Shouyou is dressed again and on Kenma in an instant. For a moment, everything is forgotten: his aching, bruised ass, the traces of guilt, Kenma’s cruelty, Shouyou’s new painful routine. It’s just him and his beloved person, happy to have each other.

 

…  
“Ouch!”  
“Stop squirming and lay still, Shouyou! What a naughty boy you are today!”  
“Owie, Kenma, please, I’ve had enough!”  
“I decide when you’ve had enough. I’ll give you a hit with the brush for your insolence.”  
“No, please, I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’ll be very, very good, just please, no brush today!”  
It’s the third week of their new morning order. They do the disciplinary spanking in the same wooden chair as before, though in the kitchen now, and Shouyou has to sit on the hard wood through breakfast after that. Kenma gives Shouyou roughly 15 spanks on the bare ass every day before breakfast, kisses Shouyou on the lips and commands him to wait with his bare backside in front of his place at the table while Kenma readies their meal. The only exceptions are Mondays; never did Shouyou think that he will prefer Mondays to other weekdays in any aspect, ever!  
This time Shouyou still earns a few hits with the brush for one more cheeky comment. Anyway, a “maintenance spanking”, as Kenma calls it, is really short and not scary; that’s the good part. The bad part is standing with a rosy ass by his chair in the bright morning light, while Kenma is fully dressed and shuffles around the kitchen as if not noticing Shouyou’s miserable figure. Shouyou has to get used to it, but the situation doesn’t become less mortifying with every passing day. It’s a truly horrible experience every single time! Both sets of his cheeks aflame, Shouyou gingerly lowers himself on the hard chair and starts with his omelet after Kenma’s dismissal.  
The ginger soon forgets his woes, because Kenma’s omelets? The best thing in the morning!

 

___________  
Kenma smiles at his boyfriend lovingly across the kitchen table. Shouyou has been as meek as a lamb for these three weeks, let alone has never wandered off further than 3 meters away from Kenma when in public. Strangely, but the redhead also looks calmer and fidgets less on the overall. This outcome is mildly surprising, but, maybe that’s what they both needed: a little more structure? Kenma smiles a little meaner when he recalls how Shouyou nowadays appears to be puzzled on Mondays over what to do before breakfast: to lower his pants or to help Kenma with serving the table?  
“What’s so funny?” comes an indignant question.  
“You like your new morning routine, don’t you, baby?” asks the blonde in return.  
“N-no! I hate being disciplined! Who would like it?!” sputters his boyfriend.  
“Oh. And here I thought you can’t wait till the next morning comes, every day.” utters Kenma in mock surprise.  
“I hate it! I despise it! It’s…dumb!” shouts Shouyou, and averts his gaze.  
Shitty little liar. It’s a pity Kenma can’t charge him for that. But, tomorrow is not a Monday, and Shouyou will get what’s due.  
Shouyou fidgets in his chair. He casts a quick glance at Kenma, then goes back to his breakfast, his cheeks and ears flaming red. Ah. It’s this kind of fidgeting. The redhead can barely keep his naughty hands to himself and prevent himself from palming his hard-on through his shorts. Poor boy; he knows he has to wait. What a beautiful, obedient boyfriend Kenma has, a pure treasure. Shouyou will be so good for Kenma in the evening, naked on his knees before him, begging to let him suck Kenma off. And the next morning Shouyou will let Kenma discipline him again. Kenma licks his lips; he can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed it!  
> Comments and kudos are very appreciated!
> 
> I'd be very glad to make new friends on Tumblr! [Maria-Falka](http://maria-falka.tumblr.com/)


End file.
